


[Podfic] In Need of Quiet Affection and Gentle Words

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, English Accent, Head Massage, Humor, Inspired by Prostate Stimulation Guide, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Prostate Stimulation, Soundcloud, Trans Inclusive Language, different first meeting, meet online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: After John's girlfriend (of sorts) sends him an online sex guide, John finds himself more intrigued by the guide's author than anything his girlfriend might have had in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Need of Quiet Affection and Gentle Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706005) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 



> Thanks to kinklock for permission to podfic this cracking fic! What a great premise - a prostate stimulation guide, written by our very own favourite sex guru... er... consulting detective!  
> Fun and sexy - I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Mr Ben today!!


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
